1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector assembly, and more particularly to a stacked card edge connector assembly configured with a first connector, and a second connector floatably attached to the first connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,472 issued to Choy on Oct. 3, 2000 discloses a connector assembly configured to have a lower housing and an upper housing each generally including the basic structure of the typical 50 DIMM connector housing. Each housing defines two rows of passageways on two sides of the central slot in which the corresponding module is received. A plurality of contacts are received within the corresponding passageways wherein the tail of each contact extends downward to be soldered onto the PC board on which the connector assembly is mounted. When high density and high speed transmission become a trend, alignment of those four hundreds more contacts with the corresponding solder pads or through holes become an issue. Obviously, an improved card edge connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.